First Murder
by Madeleine Van Helsing
Summary: Matt and Mello are young and juvenile, and Matt is still learning Mello's trade. He's recieved a gift but hasn't used it. Torn between Mello and Near, will he use the gift, and will he listen to Near's friend Aki? Written when I was a lot younger. Warning: Murder


_FIRST MURDER_

_Bye Madeleine Lilly Reed_

_For Sarah May Reed, Twin of the author_

Death Note Fan Fiction

Staring: Mello, Matt, Near, Aki (Aki was created for this story)

Based on Death Note – The comic books and the television series

Index:

Smaste – Smell taste

Miffed – annoyed

Snitch – tell tale

Midst – In amongst

Why quite a lot of you won't know who Matt is – He only appears once in a late episode and is killed immediately.

Sitting by the bus stop, across the road to the orphanage, Matt could see anyone and everyone who exited the building, and he hunched himself up into an invisible ball, under the bush. He'd been waiting for almost an hour and Mello still hadn't come out to their secret meeting place! It had been a long, hard day and Matt wanted Mello to keep him occupied so he wouldn't doze off.

"Hurry up..." he whispered as his eyes found it hard to stay open and kept closing themselves.

"_Pst!" _Matt jumped in shock.

"_PST! Matt!" _Matt looked about. Something tapped his shoulder and he spun round, staining his blue jeans a pale but obvious green.

"How'd you sneak past me?!"

"You fell asleep, moron!" Laughed Mello.

"Why are you so late?"

"I was court up with Aki! She said she's holding a party next week and she's invited me! She said you can only come if your absents withholds my presents!"

"How nice." Matt _hated_ Aki. Her name meant autumn and her hair was the colour of autumn leaves, but her personality contradicted horribly! She was always marching about with her head held high, looking down her nose at everyone and only liking the people who fell to her feet, pampering her!

"Have you used your birthday prezy, yet?" Mello asked.

"Not yet." Scowled Matt. Even though he loved his present from Mello, he couldn't bring himself to use it and didn't have anyone to use it on. Mello raised his eyebrows.

"Don't hate anyone enough? You're too soft! Think hard, Matt!" Matt leant forwards and hugged his friend, trying to think of someone worthy. _Aki?_ She was too close to Mello! He'd _kill_ Matt if he went anywhere _near_ her with his new toy!

"Aki?" He suggested, in case.

"You sure?" Mello didn't look too pleased with this idea, but he pulled Matt's backpack over to him, burrowing through it with his rough, small hands, searching for the gift.

"No, but she's the only person I hate enough!" Mello smiled.

"Okay." Matt cocked his head, gazing curiously at Mello.

"What?"

"I thought you fancied her!" Mello laughed and crawled over, until he was lying on top of Matt.

"Don't be stupid!" he chuckled. Matt could smaste the chocolate on Mello's breath. The strong smell mixed with Mello's smell perfectly, making Matt melt. He gazed up at him dreamily, trying not to fall asleep again.

"I don't fancy Aki! No way! There's someone _very_ different on _my_ mind!"

"Who?" Asked Matt, failing to stay awake properly and going into a soft, half asleep trance.

"_You_ of course, idiot!" Mello leant down, and Matt's instincts made him close his eyes. He could properly taste the rich, chocolaty cent that lingered so sweetly round Mello's very being.

They did this sort of thing allot, as long as they were alone, even though they were under 10! When Mello lifted himself up, Matt didn't open his eyes strait away.

"Okay." He murmured happily.

"Aki it is."

The next day, Matt and Mello sat side by side at the breakfast table. They were watching over people's shoulders, to the next table. Aki sat facing them, eating her porridge. Mello nudged Matt and nodded towards her.

"There's your pray." He whispered.

"Now fetch your courage and your hunting knife… and _kill it_!" Matt stared at him and Mello winked. Smiling, Matt placed down his spoon and leant back in his chair. He had a plan brewing. He knew just how to get at her…

When she realised someone was looking at her, she lifted her head and he caught her eye. She noticed his smug smirk and shuddered. She knew he was up to something. She decided to find him after everyone had cleared up. She glared at him, and watched as he sat forwards and pointed her out to Mello. Mello half smiled in such an evil way, she had to cling to her friend's arm and look away. Near glanced over to her.

"Why are you holding my arm?"

"Because I'm scared and I need a friend nearby." Near raised an eyebrow and put his arm round her comfortingly. Since when had he been her _friend_? Sure, he was nice to her, but_ friend_? He smiled to himself. Finally. Someone to talk to other than his annoying cousin, Mello! Then he saw him smirking at her with Matt. What horrid scheme had they planned this time? And for Aki? Why Aki? He would corner them and talk them out of it. He hoped…

Mello and Aki stood in the empty kitchen. Everyone else had finished and gone. Aki was staying as far away from Mello as she possibly could. She's heard a rumour witch involved a man, Mello and a gun. It hadn't bothered her before, but now she had a feeling it was true and she was terrified. Every now and then, she would glance up at him and he'd be watching her. He'd look her in the eye and grin. When she was done, she rushed out. She would find Matt, discover what he was up too and persuade him to stop being friends with a murdering creep. A few minutes after she'd left, Near dragged Matt into the room.

"Don't do it." He told them in his usual, calm way as he curled his snow-white hair round his finger. A little habit of his. Mello put down the tea towel he was holding and produced a chocolate bar from his pocket, unwrapping it and beginning to eat. Matt took a cigarette from his pocket and, placing it in his mouth, lit it. Near sighed. It was against the rules to smoke indoors. Even _more_ against the rules for an 8 year old to be doing it! Matt smiled at him. He was almost criminal. If he killed, like Mello had, he could be a _proper_ criminal. That's what he wanted, that's what he planned to become. Near told them they were up to something. They smirked at him and said in unison;

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Yes, it _is_ so and if you don't tell me what's going on, I will report Mello to our uncle." Matt had heard of this uncle. He knew all Mello knew about him. However, the truth was so weird and wacky; he found it hard to believe and still wondered why they didn't stay with him instead of at this orphanage.

'Because he's a secret detective!' Mello would tell him, time and time again.

'If he had us in the way, he'd never be able to work!'

'If he's a _secret_ detective, then how do you know so much about him?' Matt had replied.

'Because. Near and me are his successors. When he dies, one of us will take over. Knowing my luck, it'll probably be Near…' Now, Matt blinked himself back into reality. Sometimes, flashbacks could be so annoying! He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a large smoke ring out. It flew strait at Near and circled his face for the few seconds it remained. Near didn't react. He just stood, watching them. After a while of awkward silence, Mello spoke up.

"What, may I ask, are we planning, Near?" Near glared at him and stayed quiet.

"He's not very nice…" Commented Matt who, though he knew Near well, wasn't as acquainted with him as Mello was. As soon as the words left Matt's mouth, Near had clenched his teeth and started tapping his fingers against the closest surface.

"I'll try being nicer, when you try being smarter." He told Matt, as calmly as he could. This attitude irritated Matt, who thought that Near wasn't angry yet. He blew another smoke ring at him and watched hopefully as he simply stepped out of it's way.

"Matt is going to try out his birthday present." Mello told Near, grimly. Near raised an eyebrow, wanting more information. Mello sighed and shook his head. Near smiled.

"We're gonna try it out on Aki."

"And…?"

"And… And she won't like it."

"Won't she?"

"At all."

"Oh, dear. Well, you'd better not do it then."

"But we must!" Interrupted Matt.

"We must or I'll never learn!" Near nodded as if he understood.

"You won't learn…?"

"How too-"

"That's none of your business! Go away, Near! You wouldn't understand!" Matt was slightly miffed about being cut off like that, but he knew Mello's reasons and mentally scolded himself for almost telling. Near gazed at his cousin. He wasn't going to leave. He didn't want anything to happen to his first friend and was prepared to be a snitch to protect her.

"What do you need to learn, Matt?"

"Nothing! Well, quite a lot of things, but I'm not telling you!"

"Ah, well. Mello?"

"Hmn!"

"Fine." Near crossed his arms and, without blinking, watched the two boys. After a while, they started to get uncomfortable, and Mello began working again. Matt walked round Near, as if inspecting him, but ran for the door. Near chased him. Mello smiled and continued to work.

Out in the grounds, Near searched for Matt. He seemed to have completely disappeared!

Matt walked across the games field, as if having a pleasant stroll in the sun. Aki ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Matt! I've been looking for you for ages! Where were you? That doesn't matter. What does is that Mello is up to something! What is it?"

"Nothing. You were looking for me?"

"Ugh! Look, Mello is a murderer! You mustn't be friends with him! Don't get involved! I'll go out with you, if you leave him out of your life!"

"Sorry, Aki…" Matt gazed at her pityingly. She looked confused.

"Sorry…" He repeated and reached for his pocket.

"Oh, god. _No! NO!"_ Near heard the shout and ran round the corner of the building, onto the games field. Matt stood before Aki, half a mile away.

"_AKI!_"He screamed, but it was too late. He ran across the field as fast as he possibly could. Three ear splitting bangs echoed through the grounds and, when Near reached them, Matt was gone, and Aki lay on the red stained grass, blood trickling down her face. A bullet lay deep in her skull, just above her right eye, another by her right ear and a third, almost missing her upper lip.

"Aki…!" Gasped Near as her blinded eyes flickered about, and then rolled back in her skull.

"Keep Matt away from Mello…" She whispered, and then Near was left alone, holding her hand, and trying not to cry as the rest of the orphans, plus all the adults, ran across the field to see what had happened. Matt and Mello, in their midst.

_Now, guess why Near hates Matt and Mello._

From that day on, Matt was Mello's right hand man. When he comes into Death Note, he does all he can to protect him, and dies doing so.

Share this round the Internet if you ship Matt and Mello.

Is this a perfect OTP?

It better be…


End file.
